


Happy Birthday Virgil!

by Shygirl4991



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shygirl4991/pseuds/Shygirl4991
Summary: The sides first time celebrating Virgil’s birthday!





	Happy Birthday Virgil!

Patton was holding a side meeting in the living room, while Virgil slept in this was their only chance to setup a plan for his birthday. Roman had a few plans written out while Logan made a power point presentation to give his ideas, Patton’s job was to look over the cake plan and pick which cake design was the best. This was the first time they would celebrate his birthday together, Patton would always give Virgil something but the other two didn’t see a reason to give him gifts. Things changed when he left them, now they will make sure to show Virgil how important he is to them.

Patton was having Roman help him draw the cake while Logan was getting the gifts for Virgil ready, the cake was a mix of the nightmare before Christmas and black cauldron. Roman showed his drawing while Patton showed his, after Roman kindly explained why his drawing was better they started baking the cake. Logan smiled as he finished wrapping the gifts and walks over to the other two “Virgil will be out soon, who shall be the distraction?” Roman turned and raised his hand. “A little adventure never killed anyone!”

Logan watches as Roman leaves, once he was gone he turned to Patton “Need assistants?” Patton nods “there’s a box filled with decorations, could you set them up for me?” with a nod he went to work. After hours of hard work everything was set, Logan went looking for Roman and Virgil only to find them both missing. Whatever Roman is doing to distract Virgil is working but now they need him, he had no choice but to try to call Roman back into the mind space with Virgil. When he called them back he was surprised to see Roman and Virgil covered in mud laughing, Logan watched as they both realized where they were. “Do i want to know?”

Virgil had a huge smile something the sides don’t see often “ Me and Roman went ghost hunting, it was a lot of fun!” Roman smiles at how excited and happy Virgil was. Logan couldn’t stop himself from smiling at Virgil “Well then i hope you approve of what’s downstairs.”

Curious, Virgil and Roman walk downstairs to see the whole living room filled with different Halloween decorations, but what really got Virgil was the giant sign saying ‘Happy Birthday Virgil’ on the wall. He started crying causing the sides to panic “Kiddo! Are you okay?” Virgil nods as he walks over and hugs Patton, Roman walks over hugging the both of them with Logan slowly joining. “I th-thought you guys fo-forgot,” Patton smiles at Virgil once the hug was over “Never kiddo! After all we are your family!”

Logan brings out a giant bag of gifts while Roman brought out the cake singing happy birthday, Virgil wiped his tears as he walks over to the table to eat his birthday cake with his family. For the first time in years he felt like he belonged, he was so happy that it scared him but he knew there wasn’t anything to be scared of because his family is here now and they aren’t going anywhere.

After opening gifts and eating cake Roman pulled out a movie and smiled “For our birthday boy the Black cauldron!” Patton took out a blanket and they all cuddled together on the couch watching the movie. Virgil couldn’t stop smiling, this was the best day of his life and he wished this day would never end. But something told him next year would be even better, and that something is definitely not Roman who is already making a plan for next year.


End file.
